Sweet taste of revenge
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: Set in season 3 episode 4 mob mentality what if tommy hadn't saved Megan from that bullet? What would tommy do since Russo tried to kill the woman he loves? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Nick Russo..." Megan trailed off as she began studying their newfound body. Then out of no where a gun shot filled the air, and no matter how fast Tommy's reaction time was he couldn't stop it; and Megan's body laying numbly on the ground. And Tommy's blood boiled.

"Go! Now! Don't let them get away!" tommy screamed starting to panic.

"Everything's going to be okay Megan" tommy said shakily.

"Tommy," Megan stated weakly looking at the fast growing pool of blood right beside her left hip.

"I can't" Megan said a single tear creeping out of one of her eyes.

"No, listen to me Megan, you're going to be okay. I promise, okay?" Tommy said while Megan nodded in response.

Then Megan started to cough abruptly, then slowly close her eyes.

"No, no, Megan don't do this. Please Megan, where's the damn ambulance?" Tommy asked.

"There'll be here in five." said Adam.

"Damn it! It's not enough time! She needs a doctor or else she'll bleed out!" Tommy screamed in anger and despair.

"She'll be fine, I can feel it." Adam said trying to help his partner.

"Yeah, I hope but one thing's for sure, Russo will feel it. There's no way in hell he'll get away with this one. He crossed the line, and this time he's going to pay the price."

* * *

So that's the chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will definitely update soon :) Feel free to tell me what you think, and leave some reviews down below! Thanks guys! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) Thanks for all the positive feedback, I'm really excited about this chapter because I think Megan and Tommy are sooo cute together! I'm open to any suggestions about any fanfiction stories, and I will continue to write Megan and Tommy stories. :)

Spoilers~ This fanfic is based on the forth episode of the third season.

Rating~ Rated T because of language.

Disclaimer~ I do not own Body of Proof or else this wouldn't be entitled "fanfiction." :)

It seemed forever, but the ambulance finally came. And chaos arose. Every reporter wanted to be first to get their hands on the story about Megan Hunt; the medical examiner whose partner saved her. But now, she was the one in life-threatening condition.

"Out of my way!" Tommy yelled frustrated, where the hell did all these reporters come from? He wondered. His thought was interrupted when he saw medics rushing Megan's body on a gurney towards an ambulance. He glanced at the ambulance, occupying it was Adam, who signaled Tommy to come over.

"You okay?" Adam asked when Tommy was seated in the ambulance. He never fully understood why Tommy cared so much about Megan, how he was willing to take a bullet for her.

"How could Russo do this? Megan didn't do anything, she doesn't deserve a bullet. " Tommy stated ignoring Adam's question.

"Which you were willing to take," Adam said looking at Tommy.

"You just don't understand." said Tommy.

"When Megan's daughter was kidnapped, you really went out on a limb for her. And just now, you were willing to take a bullet for her. So I need to know what's going on here." Adam stated.

"I cheated on her, made some dumb mistakes and we broke up. And I always wondered what would of happened if we would've stayed together. Megan's just so vibrant, and she brought the very best in me, and I thought we were perfect together." Tommy stated.

* * *

2 hours later~

Tommy waited for her to wake up, everyone already left but he remained at her side scared about what Russo might do next. And he felt relieved when he felt her shift her body and open her eyes.

"Tommy? Where am I?" Megan said with a quizzical look on her face. Tommy smiled seeing Megan's face instantly made his heart beat.

"You're in the hospital, you got shot by Russo. How are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

Megan brushed her hands through her hair. "Like Hell." Megan sighed.

Tommy was going to say something but was interrupted by two men walking through the doors and attacking Megan.

"No!" Tommy screamed when they were closing in on Megan.

"Ow!" screamed Megan when one of the men shot her arm.

"Megan! I need a doctor!" yelled Tommy.

"Tommy, I need to tell you something. Lacey, she.. she's your daughter." Megan said when Tommy's eyes widened in shock.


End file.
